Sarangha Uljima
by KiddoisMe
Summary: My Second Fic.. Jaejoong seorang coordi jatuh cinta pada bintang besar bernama Jung Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong bisa menerima sikap Yunho yang terkadang berubah-ubah? Read and review pwease ..


**Title : Sarangha Uljima**

**Author : KiddoisMe**

**Pairing : YunJae ~**

**Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, Slight Angst (?)**

**Length : 1/?**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others**

**Warning : Yaoi ( boyxboy ), typo(s) and many more lol**

**Disclaimer : I don't own all of the cast /sadly/ but I own Jaejoong's bear /slaps/ Jk, I just own the plot and the story ~**

**A/N : Ini fanfic request-an temanku dan aku pengen bikin YunJae ver nya keke**

**Enjoy ^^**

' Oppa, I envy you. Aku berharap aku berada di posisimu, bayangkan jika aku bisa menyentuh tubuh Yunho oppa '

' Bitch! Apakah kau pernah menyentuh bagian privat dari Yunho oppa? Tsk, aku harap tidak '

' Aku yakin kau pasti senang karena bisa melihat abs Yunho oppa setiap hari'

Itulah yang selalu aku dapatkan setiap aku mengecek mention pada akun twitterku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata 'bitch' ataupun 'slut'. Dan hampir semua kata itu datang dari fans seorang dancer sekaligus penyanyi hebat yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Jangan salah sangka, aku bukanlah 'teman tidur' sang bintang besar itu. Aku hanyalah seorang coordi, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah bekerja dengannya sekitar 3 tahun, atau mungkin lebih. Umurku 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, tetapi umur hanyalah umur, hanya sebuah angka yang tak berarti, perlakuan tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur bagi Yunho. Tapi jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku sudah menjadi pengemis diluar sana.

"Aish, kau tahu. Kau sudah mempermalukanku didepan semua penggemarku, "

"Mianhe Yunho-ah,"

"Tsk, Yunho-ah? Dimana embel-embel 'sshi' yang biasa kau gunakan?"

"A-ah, jeongmal mianhe Yunho-sshi.."

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun umurmu lebih tua dariku, karena kau hanya seorang coordi sedangkan aku adalah seorang bintang besar. Aku tidak akan sungkan memecatmu jika kau melakukan hal yang membuatku lebih malu daripada ini. Mengerti!?"

"N-ne Yunho-sshi,"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali aku membuat kesalahan fatal seperti ini. Aku tidak teliti memeriksa kostum yang Yunho pakai untuk malam ini. Celana bagian selangkangan Yunho sobek, dan itu sangat terlihat jelas saat Yunho melakukan_ Hand Stand_. Alhasil, Yunho marah padaku sampai wajahnya memerah. Dia berpikir bahwa dia telah mempermalukan dirinya didepan ribuan fansnya. Tetapi menurutku hal itu malah membuat fansnya senang 'Akhirnya aku bisa melihat selangkangan Yunho oppa' mungkin itu yang ada di benak mereka saat itu haha.. Such a perv

:::::

Setelah konser selesai, aku dan staff lain segera membereskan semua perlatan Yunho dan menuju ke van. Aku melihat Yunho di dalam van, dia terlihat kesal dan lelah. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

"Hyung,"

"Eum, ne Yunho-sshi?" kataku sambil menyimpan sebagian kostum ke dalam van.

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu,"

Hah, bukankah tadi dia yang menyuruhku. Jujur, inilah hal yang membuatku takut selama 3 tahun. Kepribadian ganda yang ia miliki. Dia bisa sangat lembut padaku dan bahkan melarangku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sshi', tetapi dia juga bisa bersikap seperti kejadian setelah konser tadi.

"Aku lapar,"

"Ah, kau mau makan apa? Kita bisa berhenti di-"

"You," Yunho memotong pembicaraanku, aku membulatkan mataku tak mengerti.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"You," Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan berbisik, "Can i eat you? Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, hyung" seketika tubuhku menegang. Ini bukan kali pertama Yunho melakukan ini padaku, tapi aku selalu saja memberikan reaksi yang sama.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yunho-ah," aku menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

"Pfft, kau menyebalkan. Mengapa kau memberiku reaksi seperti itu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti akan memperkosamu?" Yunho memajukan bibirnya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Mianhe Yunho-ah," kataku, siapa yang tidak merasa takut jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk! Aku ingin makan pasta saja,"

"Eum, baiklah. Ahjusshi, tolong antarkan kami ke kedai pasta biasa."

"Ne,"

:::::

Sebelum turun dari van, Yunho sudah mempersiapkan diri agar fans tidak mengenalinya. Kasihan memang, rasanya tidak bebas menjadi seorang bintang. Hanya pergi untuk makan saja harus seperti itu.

"Yunho-ah, mengapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku lelah. Suapi aku!"

"N-ne?" tanyaku semakin bingung. Anak ini selalu seperti ini, tapi jujur aku lebih menyukai Yunho yang seperti ini. "Eum, baiklah," jawabku akhirnya.

"Gomaweo," dia terlihat seperti anak kecil jika seperti ini. Senyumannya terlihat sangat tulus dan polos, dan hal seperti inilah yang membuat jantungku menjadi berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Besok kau tidak ada schedule?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa besok dia mendapat _break _untuk 3 hari. Itu hanya alasanku untuk menghindari kecanggungan ini.

"Behsok akurh tidok adarh scredule (besok aku tidak ada schedule)" hahaha, lihatlah tingkahnya yang konyol. Aku tertawa kecil dan segera memberinya tisu karena mulutnya menjadi belepotan oleh makanan.

"Telanlah makananmu dulu baru jawab pertanyaanku," kataku yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan olehnya.

Aneh memang, jika kalian baru mengenalnya selama satu bulan pasti kalian akan mengira dia memiliki gangguan jiwa. Dia bisa menjadi sekonyol tadi tetapi bisa saja nanti di rumah dia berubah menjadi si 'ice prince'. Dia bisa mendiamiku selama berjam-jam meskipun kita berada di ruangan yang sama.

Kalian pasti bingung, di ruangan yang sama? Ya, aku satu rumah dengannya. Dia menemukanku di depan rumahnya, pada saat itu aku yang sedang kelelahan terjatuh dan pada saat itu juga aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku adalah anak _broken home_, ayah dan ibuku saling mengkhianati satu sama lain. Ayahku berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya sedangkan ibuku berpacaran lagi dengan salah satu mantan pacarnya. Dan mereka begitu saja pergi meninggalkanku, dan pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah.

Sampai saat ini Yunho belum pernah memberitahuku alasannya mengapa dia membiarkanku tinggal di rumahnya bahkan memberiku perkerjaan yang sekarang kutekuni, sebagai seorang coordi.

:::::

Author POV

"Ah~ akhirnya mereka memberiku waktu untuk bernapas meskipun hanya 3 hari," Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya.

"Beristirahatlah Yunnie,"

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa?" Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang merutuki dirinya karena apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"A-nu, maaf.. maafkan aku Yunho-ah," Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya saat Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong memintanya untuk menatap Yunho.

"Err.. aku minta ma-"

"Tidak, aku tidak memintamu untuk minta maaf. Katakan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi," Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Beristirahatlah Yun-nie,"

"I like that," Yunho langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelakkan matanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho menciumnya. Tetapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan 'master'nya ini.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya sebentar dan langsung melahap bibir Jaejoong. Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong kasar seakan meminta Jaejoong untuk membalasnya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong, di sekanya bibir Jaejoong oleh ibu jarinya. "Manis," katanya sambil sambil memberikan seringainnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena aksi Yunho tadi.

"Tidurlah denganku," pinta Yunho dengan polosnya.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang membesar karena pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Aish, cepat mandi dan kutunggu kau di kamar," Yunho langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ternganga karenanya.

:::::

"Kemarilah,"

"Apakah ini tidak apa-apa Yunho-ah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak,"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan tidur di sebelahnya, Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengajaknya tidur satu kasur.

"Kenapa kau begitu canggung?" tanya Yunho heran.

Jaejoong hanya diam, 'KENAPA?' teriak Jaejoong di pikirannya.

"Aish, kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu," Yunho menggeser tubuh Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Hangat, pikirnya. Dia tidak tahu jika berada di pelukan Yunho bisa sehangat ini. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya terhadap Yunho.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jaejoong mulai merasakan napas Yunho yang sedikit tenang. Jaejoong melihat ke atas dan melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas. Melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat lelah membuat Jaejoong merasa kasihan.

Jaejoong mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Yunho lalu mengusap pipi Yunho lembut. Entah kenapa jantungnya saat ini berdebar dengan gilanya, tetapi Jaejoong tetap mengusap pipi Yunho dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya tentang mengapa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

Karena mulai lelah Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho dan mulai tertidur. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho memeluk pingannya semakin erat dan seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

~To be continued~

Yosh, maaf kalau jelek. Ini fic keduaku jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan /bow/

Review please, dan kasih tau aku kalau dalam penulisan atau kalimat ada kesalahan ^^ Thanks for reading~


End file.
